Ninjago
Ninjago is a LEGO theme that started in January 2011. It is set to end in the summer of 2013. It has its of TV show on Cartoon Network. The theme's about 5 fearless ninjas, their master, and a young girl named Nya. The ninja's mission is to defeat Lord Garmadon and the Serpentine. The theme has introduced a lot of new parts and enemies. These include spinners, the Skulkin, and the Serpentine. The theme also uses elements from the previous Ninja theme. It has its own game called "Spinjitzu". The game's purpose is to knock off your enemy's minifigure off his/her spinner. Season 1 Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the first Spinjitzu master, by using the four weapons of Spinjitzu: The Scythe of Quakes, The Nunchucks of Lightning, the Shurikens of Ice, and the Sword of Fire. The weapons were so powerful, that no one could handle all of their power at once. When the master passed away, his two sons swore to protect them, but the older one was consumed by darkness, and wanted to use them for bad things. A battle between the brothers began, and the oldest was banished to the underworld. Peace returned, and the younger brother hid the weapons, but knowing his older brother's relentless ambition for power, he placed guardians to protect each weapon, and he gave a map an honest man a map to hide. That honest man was Kai's father. Then, one day Sensei Wu learned that his brother returned to take revenge, he tried to find the weapons. So, Sensei Wu called four young ninjas, Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane, to learn the ways of Spinjitzu, and stop Lord Garmadon. After months of training, the four Ninja began their quest to find the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu to defeat Garmadon, and travel to the Caves of Despair to retrieve the Scythe of Quakes. After getting attacked by a dragon in the cave, the ninjas find themselves surrounded by a large Skeleton army. The ninjas use their Spinjitzu power to defeat the Skulkin, but Kai uses the Scythe of the Quakes. When they tell Sensei Wu what happened in the cave, Sensei Wu gets angry and tells the ninjas to continue their journey. The ninjas find the Nunchucks of Lightning and the Shurikens of Ice next, while Samukai, the commander of the Skulkin, follows their path. Soon, Kai is lured into a trap at the Fire Temple by Lord Garmadon, and the skeletons steal the three weapons, but Sensei Wu detains his brother's plan to unite the weapons at the temple by traveling to the Underworld with the last weapon, the Sword of Fire. After allying themselves with the four Ninjago Dragons, they go to the Underworld to help Sensei and stop Garmadon once and for all. Using the Tornado of Creation, they destroy the skeletons and go to the throne room of Garmadon's Dark Fortress, where a battle between Wu and Samukai breaks out for the possession of the four weapons. Soon, Sensei is defeated, and Samukai gets all four weapons, and betrays Garmadon and demands to obey him. But then he gets destroyed by all the weapons' power, as Garmadon planned, and creates a portal through space and time that he travels through to grow strong enough to possess the Golden Weapons. Peace returns, but the ninjas know that Garmadon will return. Category:LEGO Category:LEGO Category:TV